Known examples of electricity storage elements that contain electricity storage devices include secondary batteries, such as lithium ion batteries and nickel hydrogen batteries. A plurality of secondary batteries, such as lithium ion batteries, are connected together to form a battery module. One such battery module is known, for example, from Patent Document 1.